


Together

by Sunevial



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/pseuds/Sunevial
Summary: Two fates intertwined with red string.





	Together

You were my friend  
_I made a mistake_

You were my confident  
_That can’t be undone_

You were my lover  
_I took your loves away_

You were everything to me  
_I took it all away_

And you were the one  
_I’m just a dumb kid_

Who took it all away  
_So take what you want of me_

You poisoned my heart  
_You have every right_

With anger and fire  
_To turn me into ashes_

I wanted nothing more  
_Take what you want_

Than to enact what you did  
_Kill me, hurt me, let me bleed_

Take my vengeance  
_Let me fix it_

A thousand times over  
_In the only way I know how_

And in doing so, I became you  
_I know you can’t forgive me_

But I’m done with anger  
_I want to make it up to you_

I never wanted this  
_I never wanted this_

So here we are together  
_Here we are together_

A woman who fell from grace  
_And a child with not worthy of a name_


End file.
